life of a royal guard
by Shadow eclipse alicorn
Summary: join oynxwing as he starts his life as a royal guard and maybe even finds love, crack jokes, and goes down the never ending hallways of the castle as he does his job
1. day one

( romance choices

oynxwing x Celestia

oynxwing x luna

oynxwing x midnight rose

oynxwing x Azure lilly

oynxwing x cinnamon glow

oynxwing x shade)

entry 1

I trotted into my room after a long day and sighed. Putting my armor and trainee sword on the mannequin, I turn around and think about today. What a day it's been. I grabbed my journal and started writing.

It all started 6 hours ago at 10am. I was trotting to the castle. The sun was beaming down hard on my black coat and I started sweating more than normal. I was nervous already so that made me sweat also . I walked in front of a mostly white and yellow huge castle and its huge brown oak doors.

I put my hoof out and move forward to open the door only to get blocked by two spears. I looked up to see two white and blue guards blocking my path.

" State your business", one royal guard said.

" Um, I'm going to apply to be a guard" I say.

" And what makes you think you can be a guard?" said the other coldly.

" It's not your business who your pricessess hire" I said angrily.

" Ya, well you're not getting in freak " they said.

" Ugh, I just want a job so let me through" I almost yelled.

" No. " they said and stood there like a statue.

" Fine, I can wait " I said and sat down.It took an hour, a fucking hour for them to lift up the spears.

" Go, but don't say I didn't warn you,freak" said asshole guard number one.

I sighed and pushed open the doors before trotting into a huge hallway. Trotting down it, I looked around to see ponys staring at me. I took a right and kept trotting.The bad thing was all the hallways looked the same. I came to a white and blue door before opening it .It was a room with a pony sitting in the corner.

I trotted up to her and said, " Hello miss. I'm here to apply to become a guard."

She turned around and handed me a paper. Great. Paperwork. I sighed and walked over to a table to fill it out

 **Name: Oynxwing** **Horndancer**

 **Age:18**

 **Species: Deer-Dragon mix**

 **Favorite Princess:**

' _is this a trick_ _question?'_ I thought to myself, but continued to fill out the questions.

 **Favorite Princess: Celestia,Luna**

 **Appearance: Black body with orange Accents and orange wings with purple eyes, deer horn,dragon horn, and tail spikes.(his pic will be main pic)**

 **Previous Occupations: None**

 **C** **utiemark: none**

I finished the application and turned it into the secretary Pony. She smiled, took it, and pointed to some chairs. I trotted over and sat down. The wait was about 1 hour and 30 minutes .In that time two more ponys came to apply one ended up laying down upside down. The other was licking her hoof like a cat, I sighed as the door opened and a Majestic white alicorn with a four color mane trotted in. Her mane colors were green,blue,purple and pink.

She looks around the room and her eyes finally rested on me. I froze as my breath caught in my throat. I was so nervous as she trotted to me and smiled.

" Hello there what is your name " she asked.

" O-Oynxwing Horndancer" I scampered.

She pulled out his application and read over it. Her smile grew as she read.She put it down next to me and trotted to the other two ponys .She whispered something into their ears and they nodded and left. She trotted back to me and gave a soft smile

" Follow me please its time you meet your new team"she said and trotted off

I got up and followed her trotting past multiple groups of ponys whispering. She took a left at the their hallway down and I kept following. As we walked she looks at a black pegasus pony with a red mane and tail she had a greatsword on her back and a black rose with a blood drop dripping down its stem cutie mark .She trotted to her and looked at her.

" Midnight rose this is Oynxwing Horndancer your new recruit.Please take him to see the rest of the squad i have important business to take care of." Celestia said

" yes ma'am " Midnight Rose said to Celestia and turned to me " follow me Private Horndancer" she said and trotted down the hallway

I sighed ' _back into the never ending hallway of trotting_ ' I thought to myself and trotted after her following past four more hallway. She finally came to a door that said ' foxtrot Squad room' before opening it . She trotted in and i followed to see two other ponys in the room both mares also.' _G_ _reat just my luck I get the girls room next thing I know they're going to put makeup on me '_ I thought to myself.

They both got up and stood side by side the left one was a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail and a medic bag cutiemark. The right one was a dark orange earth pony with a brown mane and tail with a battle axe cutiemark.

" You girls can introduce yourself to the new recruit."said Midnight Rose behind me.

" i'm Azure Lilly the combat medic." said the white and blue unicorn.

" I'm Hack And Slash the tank." said the orange and brown earth pony

" no her name is Cinnamon Glow." said midnight rose.

" oh Cinnamon Glow that names kinda cute" I said only to get a battle axe a centimeter in front of me with a sick thud.

"Never call me cute again" she said angrily

" Oh ok um now what do we do "I said with a nervous laugh

" Obstacle course to see what you are" Midnight said and opened the door again " This way troops double time it "

We fast trotted down eight halls to get outside. I looked around and trotted to the obstacle course.

" On your mark, get set, go!" Midnight said and i took off

The first thing was climbing up a ladder which was easy enough . Then it was crossing the bridge but the bridge started falling underneath me,so my quick trot turned into a full-out run.The next thing was thought a small tunnel that I squeezed into being that I was slightly bigger than a pony. When I was almost fully into it my tail spikes got stuck at the edge and I kicked my tail to get it free. then it was over the monkey bars swinging past them was easy enough if one of them wasn't greased.

My hoof slipped and I barely caught myself with the other in front of me I'll let out a sigh of relief before I continue swinging. Getting to the other side I dropped to the platform and ran to the next test which seems to be a rock climb. I made my way down it, getting all the way down I dropped off the edge and the ground under me dropped away . I took a leap and grabbed The Edge dragging myself up before running to the final part.

I ran into a weapon post which had three different a sword, a bow and arrow, and a hammer. I grab the sword in charge that the target slicing through its head. Straw shot out as I pant then looked over to see Midnight trotting over to me .

" 1 minute and 32 seconds not bad a record for our Squad by 3 seconds " She said and looked at me strictly, " you are a dps or a damage per second unit now follow me for your armor and keep the trainee sword you'll need it. " She said and trotted off

I followed her Through The Never Ending hallways to a door that said armory and we trotted in.

" Find a armor for you" she said and sat down as I looked around

I look around for about 20 minutes before finding some armor most of them were either too heavy or too small. But this one was perfect it covered my chest my neck and it also covered my back legs having a small strip down my spine. I trotted back to midnight and she nodded at me. She then lead me back to the room were the other two were asleep

" from 4 to 10 pm is our bedtime so you better get some sleep " She said and laided down

" Give me a minute " I said and trotted out of the room and went to get a drink from the water fountain near our room walking back I put the amour and sword on the mannequin.

I finish writing and lock the journal up before laying into bed well tomorrow will be another day and I have five and a half hours of sleep.


	2. Rusty

entry 2/2 days later

I looked at the foul before getting up and smiling she was a rust colored filly unicorn about 6 years if I had to guess a age. I looks outside of My tent that they were camping and thanking to Celestia that I brought it from home. My mother or at least My adoptive mother told me I should bring it. I zipped it up as the rays of the afternoon light hit my eyes it was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon. time for me to finally go to bed with my new companion as I remembered how we first met before I grab my journal and started writing.

i was in the courtyard guarding it at 12 o'clock a.m the flowers of the courtyard rustled in the soft Breeze that whipped through the night sky. my trainee blade in its seath and fully decked in trainee armor still getting used to the uncomfortable metal I shifted around slightly every so often. I would like to guard the princesses but of course that would be later or hope so as most of the time Princess Luna was guarded by either midnight Rose or her own royal guard Captain which goes by the name of Sunrise. I found that extremely ironic that the name of the pony was such a daytime name. it was about 1:30 a.m. when the silence was broken a semi loud pop Was Heard followed by a crack as a flash of red light happened over head.

I rushed to see what in the Equestria that was and came face-to-face with the filly her front right leg was bent at a odd angle and she look in pain. I reached down with my wings and scooped her up looking up at the sky as I put her on My back and was careful to put her leg on My side so she didn't have any pressure on it. then I sighed looking at the hallway.

" great just when I got away from the never ending hallways I have to go right back in" I said but the Filly did not respond that made Me worry as I trotted into the never ending hallways

I trotted down the hallways going towards the audience room hoping to speak with Princess Luna. no one was in the castle so my hoof steps echoed every time I took a step. I looked at the rust colored unicorn filly with worry as he sped up my trotting getting to the audience Hall and under 10 minutes and walking in after a brief knock. the audience chamber was huge about 20 ft tall and about 10 ft wide made of wood in other materials I could not name at the moment as I was too focused on my job I walk on the rug to the area with the Thrones and stopped right in front of Luna.

"come i... um private horndancer what are you doing here" said luna sitting at her throne and looking at me

"a filly dropped from the sky and seemed to use her magical powers to stop herself from making the fall fatal so I was wondering if I could take her to the Infirmary so azure lilly can heal her "* I asked

" why didn't you just take her or you too incompetent" Sunrise shot the insult at me with a smirk on his face. Sunrise was a blue Pegasus pony with black and red striped mane and tail

" no I didn't take her to the infirmary because of the rules all disturbances have to be reported to the princesses before they can be dealt with that includes this little Filly here even if she's injured" I said sadly

"go and take her to get healed" Luna said and turned away

I bowed before i walked to the Infirmary which was surprisingly close to the audience Hall about a minutes trot when I turned into the door I sees some injured guards getting treated and Azure lilly with an open place I walked over to her and smiled as he placed the filly on the Medical bed

" hey Lilly I need your help with this young one here she dropped out of the sky and broke her leg after catching herself" I said

" ok let me get started so one thing get behind the curtain" she said as she closed her curtain in front of me

I couldn't see anything that she was doing but I knew that she was taking good care of the filly and I relaxed waiting for her to be done .then the moment I was waiting for happened the curtains opened and out came to ponies both unicorns Azure Lilly and the filly with her front right leg was in a brace and she looked scared. the Filly had green eyes a rust-colored pelt, mane and tail

" she will be ok she has a fractured leg it will heal in a day with the magic i used and she wants to see her savior" she said and then point to me and whispered to the filly and the filly gave me a heart warming smile

" thank you for saving me sir my name is rusty ... will you take me to my momma?" she asked

"let me ask princess celestia she probably would understand us"* I picked up the filly in my wings and put her on my back and made sure she was comfortable

I trotted into the never ending hallways yet again and walked towards Celestia's room it was a good distance walk and with the armor and the Filly on top of me I was somewhat uncomfortable. or maybe it was my nerves I wanted to get this Filly back home but I honestly didn't know if she would say yes. I sighed and rolled his eyes at My dumbness of course she would she was more motherly than anypony I meet. knocks on the door and I hear rustling inside much more than if she was asleep he was confused and there's was no guards outside. I sat down and waited and hear her give the word

" come in " she said and I walked in the bed was rustled up and there was an odd smell but I ignored it

" princess can I please take this filly home to her mother " i asked

" oh ya sure " she said her face red

"ook bye princess" i said knowing she was up to something but to Focus to understand once and trotted off as I walked to my and packed stuff for the trip.

I packed my tent and my Journal and walk to the kitchen grabbing a few apples and oranges for the road before I trotted out of the castle and looked back surprised to see someone watching my it was cinnamon glow. she only waved at me before turning around and walking off as if knowing I was on a mission. I walked down through Canterlot through the slightly busy streets and trotted by ponies quickly before finally getting out of Canterlot looking up into the sky it was about 6 a.m. I smiled and started to trot but stop

" um one question rusty were do you live?" I asked and looked at the filly

" oh hehe 2002 old manehattan rd" she said

I nodded and walked toward manehattan knowing that it was to the east and decided we was going to camp at neigharga falls. I trotted down the road at a Brisk pace ready to see the falls or at least get away from the city I was always a nature pony. Finally near Woods I pulled out an orange for me and a Apple for Rusty.

" here you good my lady one apple a day keeps the doctor away " i joked

"hehe not that it helped me much" she said and grabbed it with her magic and took a bite

" for your information Lilly is a combat medic "i shot back

" oh ya at least she is nice and you two are meant for each other" she teased

" wait what"* I said spitting out some orange and my face got red

" hehehe i was teaseing " she giggled

" why you little" i grumbled

she laughed and laid there as we finished our Trail snack and kept Trotting The Morning Sun finally rising over the horizon and making a lake shine with beauty I stopped and looked at it not willing to move loving the look of it

" wow its beautiful" i said

Rusty only nodded as we watch the sunrise before moving on as we walk through the grass the morning dew clung to my hooves . But the morning sun seems to be drying it up as the temperature is raised and I smiled as we kept hiking through the grass at the tree started to get thicker and the sun started to get higher soon it was noon and we got to neigharga Falls

" good Celestia we're finally here" I said with a sigh of relief and slipped Rusty to the ground before setting up camp and giving her two Apples in which she ate

" you know sir you never told me your name" she said

" oh it's oynxwing horndancer but you can just call me onyx" I said as I set up the tent

" okay cool sir when do you think we will get home" she asked

" you will probably get home tomorrow" he responded finish setting up the tent and walk to her picking her up and putting her in the tent

she seems too relax and closed her eyes wanting to fall asleep to pass the time I in turn went to go drink from the falls before coming back looking at her and zipping up the tent

I closed my journal and put it in my saddle bag before I close my eyes and went to sleep hoping that I was done with this tomorrow and this Filly would be reunited with her mother.


	3. returning Rusty

entry 3

I was laying in a bed in the house above a forge as a earth Brown Pegasus Pony treated my wounds Rusty was on the bed acrossed from me her leg completely healed and a few bumps and bruises.But other than that completely fine she looked at me with worry as I wrote in my journal with my left wing as I wrote today's events with great pain.

the day started out normally I woke up at 10 p.m. and got up and looked around seeing that I was inside a tent as the previous day's events flooded back to me. looking over to the sleeping filly her chest Rising slowly showing she was still asleep and he walked over to her pushing her awake.

" wake up Rusty the early bird gets the worm" he said and pushed her more

" go away I ain't no bird and I don't want any worms " she said

I scooped her up and groaned as he put her on my back and trotted out of the tent before putting her before putting her on the ground. I walked over to the tent and started to break it down and packed it up looking up at the sky it was already night time outside. I trots to the falls and puts Rusty down next to them and she opens her eyes hearing the water and drinking some as I gets some to drink to.

" rusty your so lazy "* I giggled seeing the filly stretch her neck to drink of the water

" sut up" she said her mouth full of the precious life giving liquid

" yaya but you are just admit it " I teased

" as soon as you admit you like lilly " she shot back teasingly

" i dont i mean not in that way shes like a sister " I said blushing

" right now " she laughed

" ugh " he groaned and scooped her up putting her on his back

I trotted towards Manehattan the next place was hollow shades a forest that had Timberwolves in it. I didn't want to go through the tunnel because of the train and the other way was Uncharted hills that I was unwilling to take a filly into. I started to hike to the top of neighagra Falls so I can have a good overview of where I was going but of course it was strain on my legs with a filly on my back and full body armor on me but at least the view was beautiful. nearby water cascaded around us as we trekked up the slopes climbing up to a higher area but slipped half way up. the slick grass making me slide down to the bottom as he turned to see where he was going.

" weeeee this is fun " rusty laughed as we slid down the slope and i guess when I saw what was coming up

" rusty! hold on" I said and stread my wings as there was a dip infront of us and we slid down it

my eyes widen when I saw what's at the bottom. the dip fell into a pool of water that had one of the falls Cascadeing into it.We slipped to the edge and I jumped flapping my wings Rising over the water and flew. rusty started to shiver slightly as I rose into the air before flying to the highest point of the falls. I have missed the feeling of flight the wind under my wings the air in my fur but my main goal was to keep rusty balanced on my back. shifting her slightly so she was a bit safer she grabbed my neck and held on for dear life scared.

" I won't drop you rusty " I said softly

" I know its just this is how I broke my leg last time"she said

" you fell of your mothers back?" I asked knowing its the mother fault if she did unless Rusty was goofing around

" yes but I was sleeping and I toss and turn a lot when I do" rusty said

I nodded knowing that Rusty does tossed and turn quite a lot until she's comfortable then she settles down until she's woken.

" and your mom?"I asked

" she was tired also more on autopilot to save energy"she said

I landed on the top of the falls looked down seeing Hollow shades and way in the distance our goal Manehattan. I took a step forward to see it better and slipped down the slope again.

" ahhh no not again "*I groaned as I skidded on my four hooves but this time I was able to turn myself pushing my right hoof out I turn left so we didn't fall into the waters below. my sight was blinded by mud and grass being kicked up and my limited vision was bad as my last second turns almost made us go over the edge to top it all off we both got extremely muddy and I felt grass sticking to me. but on top of me I could see Rusty sticking her hook up in the air looking very happy as we slid down the slope and came to a stop.

" again again round 2!" she said very muddy

" no not again" I said taking her off my back and dropping her into the water

" what why am i in the water" she asked looking very mad if looks could kill I would be very dead

" it's time to take a it's time to take a bath Rusty" I said and smiled

" BATH! oh no no no no no" she yelled and tried to get out but I grabbed her with my wings and put her back in

" calm down I'm just rinsing out all the mud" he said and started to wash her and she sat down looking very angry

it took a bit of time to rinse out the mud but after that it put her back on the shore. then then stepped into the water before washing off I didn't take my armor off because I wanted it to be quick cleaning myself up I grabbed Rusty and continue to walk to our goal Manehattan

I started back on the trail again and Rusty dozing off to get her 2 more hours of sleep she needed. during those two hours nothing big happened it was mostly quiet we passed a town or two but it wasn't anything big. I did buy some more apple and oranges with my savings using the last of it but that was it and I started back on the trail. at the two-and-a-half-hour Mark Rusty woke up and yawned looking around to where we were ahead of us was a forest to the north I could see neighagra falls to the South was foal mountains and of course ahead of us was Hollow shades.

" we are here hollow shades " I said

we walk into the Forest it was extremely dark and Shady and it made me extremely nervous it was about 1 o'clock am.

" oh oynx I can finally move my leg" said happily and jumped off my back taking off her brace she walked next to me normally

" that's good now you can stop being lazy" I teased

she huffed and kept trotting next to me *" ya right"

I laughed and trotted down the path but stopped as I heard a eerie howl and pinned my ears.

" oh no timber wolves " I said scooping her up and put her on my back before breaking out in a full gallop the sound of the Timberwolves running behind me only spurred me to go faster.

I panted as I wanted to fly but the Treetops cover was to thick and the Darkness was too much as I dodge trees at the last second. the howling kept happening and Rusty started to shake honestly I wanted to freeze but I had to keep going. I kept Galloping until I found myself face to face with the Rockwall and pushed Rusty on it

" climb Rusty" I yelled and pulled out my trainee sword

she didn't even argue and started to climb up the the wall getting hooked holds all the way up as I was face-to-face with a pack of 4 Timberwolves they look like Oak Timberwolves. the brown would wolves surrounded me and they Crescent Circle as I put my back against the wall and Rusty kept climbing. I sliced at 1 with my sword embedding The Sword and it's front right leg and I started to tug but of course the sword wouldn't come out.

" damn poorly made swords " I yelled and yanked up it somehow cut up the leg and cut a tooth out I frowned and looked at the wolf.

the other three wolves bite at me I was able to block two of the wolves with my wings but third wolf bit my leg in betting it's Fang in my leg making me yell in pain. I slap the other two Wolves and sliced the wolf that bit me on the head then felt a pain on my wing making me yell as I look beside me a good-sized rock roll to the ground. I swiped at the wolves in front of me making them back off and snarled as I look above me Rusty was hanging off the edge of the cliff and jumped to the top dragging herself over and panted

" its your turn!"rusty yelled

I nodded and turn around jump onto the rock wall starting to climb only to get my tail bitten.

" ow ow ow that is my tail!" I yelled

Rusty shot a beam of magic and the Timberwolf broke apart I went back to climbing not even caring what was happening below me. I saw red rays of light shoot by me knowing that Rusty was covering me I got to the top and panted scooping her up and started running again. the amount of pain rushing through me was nullified by the adrenaline as I put his sword back. I kept running until I finally got away and pants slowing down to a trot I looks forward and see some light speeding up he breaks at a full gallop towards it until I gets out of the Hollow shades

" ok next stop Manehattan " I said and limped on the road the adrenaline dying down and the pain sparking up

" oh Celestia your hurt oynx " rusty said and tried to heal me but it was nullified

" that won't work rusty magic don't affect me as i'm half dragon but that also means healing magic to so its good and bad " I expained limping

" so your completely magic what else?" she asked

" well fire and I take less damage from slice and blunt weapons but piercing damage affects me normally also any element but fire does to "* I expains limping

" how do you know this all?" rusty asked

" training in royal guard camp " i said and and staggered " but yet another thing to that list it seems biting ow the fangs go through my scales"

" you have scales " rusty asked in wonder and pushed against his fur feeling them

" ya they are thin and add a little more protection on top of my armor." I said

" so you're half dragon half pony?" she asked

" no half dragon half deer " I admitted

" oh don't worry your still my friend and savior" she said as we walked into Manehattan

The Morning Sun started to rise over the buildings as we walked into the big city and i sighed. now came the task of finding the address I started walking from residential area to residential area but found nothing.I sat on a bench in front of a forge about noon time eating an apple and Rusty was sitting next to me eating one also.

" Onyx behind us is my home" rusty said as she ate and looked at the forge it had an upper part for living

" what why didn't you tell me that" i asked and limped to the forge

" because I want to stay with you a little longer" she said and followed

" rusty I'll come to visit when i can but you need to get home your mother must be worried sick about you" I said and opened the door

I expected an earth pony and a Pegasus to be in the shop but what I did not expect what's a single earth Brown Pegasus to be maning the forge she was more black than brown because of stoot. she turned around and looked at us with a soft smile

" hello there how may I... oh my Celestia Rusty" she ran at Rusty and hug her pulling her tight to her chest " oh my baby i missed you"

" m-mom c-can breath" Rusty gasped for air

the Pegasus mare lightened her strength but did not stop hugging the filly. oynxwing smiled at the sight as the mare looked at him

" and who are you?" she asked " did you help my daughter"

" mother he was the reason I was able to get back. he carried me on his back while my leg was healing when it was broken. and he fought off some timber wolves " rusty said

" thank you i am ironhoof and for being my daughter back I'll nurse you back to health and build you a sword better than the one you have" she said proudly

" oh no i don't want to intrude"i said

" nonsense" she said and pushed him up the stairs passed her living room and dining room and into a bedroom there was two beds in it and he was laid on to one of them

" now just relax " she said as she went away

he relaxed and frowned knowing that he was in no condition to fight against it and looked at Rusty as she laid in the other bed and looked at me as iron hoof came back instead of putting some medicine on my wounds as I pulled out my journal and started to write in it

I closed my journal inside the medicine in full effect now and I finally finished my job Rusty was back home safe with her mother iron hoof who was crafting a sword for me she used two teeth that were embedded in me as some part of the sword but I would not know until she was done for what she had planned for them. I sighed and close my eyes letting myself fall into a fitful sleep hopefully tomorrow will not be as eventful oh how wrong I was


End file.
